


Can't Go back

by TLynn



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Angst, Community: bsg_pornbattle, F/M, Porn Battle, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 01:57:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLynn/pseuds/TLynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally written for and posted at bsg_pornbattle on LiveJournal.</p><p>Prompt: desperation</p></blockquote>





	Can't Go back

The morning air was cold enough to make you shiver, but her skin was hot against him as he   
peeled off her clothes.

“Faster,” she said, taking his bottom lip between her teeth. “I need you to frak me and I need   
you to do it now.”

Her fingers pulled at the zipper of his pants, her hands rough as she reached inside and pulled   
at the hard length of his cock. He picked her up, intending to toss her on her back on the bed,   
but she protested.

“No,” she said. “Here. Now.”

She turned her back to him, grasping the metal support rod of the tent above her head. He pressed   
his body against her from behind, entering her quickly, easily. He dug his nails into the swell of her   
hips as he fucked her and his head fell back as she jerked against him, thrust for thrust, giving as   
good as she got.

He reached around with determined fingers to where they were joined only to find hers already there.   
He watched her, eyes squeezed shut, demanding release from her body. She found it quickly,   
bringing him with her as her body went into spasms under him.

She stepped forward and away from him, extricating herself without a word. They dressed in silence,   
her eyes never meeting his stare. She moved to leave.

“Kara,” he said, his tone imploring.

“What is is, Sam?” he asked, finally looking at him.

“What was that?” he asked.

“Our first frak as man and wife,” she said after several long minutes. “Let’s go get a drink to celebrate   
already.”

She left the tent and he followed.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for and posted at bsg_pornbattle on LiveJournal.
> 
> Prompt: desperation


End file.
